Dragonball: Eternal Light
by NaturalGieling
Summary: What-if Goku hadn't been the only Saiyan sent to Earth, but 4 other Saiyans arrived as well. This story's about the 1/2 Saiyan children of these 4 Saiyans and their journey to protecting their home. When this story is compete, I will start the next part of the series called, "Dragonball: Final Reign!" There will be a couple of movies, related to the main story...
1. Prologue - Backstory

The year was 1984, when a kind elderly man was walking through the forest; and his name was Gohan. As Gohan was walking, he found a little boy in a strange pod. He decided to take the boy home, and gave him the name Goku. But what Gohan didn't know was that this boy Goku wasn't the only child lost in the wilderness. Out in the world, there was four more of his kind. The four children where all found by loving people who raised them to be normal earthlings. Their names were Lucy, Randy, Rachel and Tim. But these children knew about their heritage and had their tails removed, and never looked at the full moon. These children grew up to live normal lives, even though they were Saiyans.

Lucy had twin daughters and a son named Amber, Janet and Gavin. Randy had a son named Frank. Rachel had a daughter named Scarlet. Tim had twin sons named Ryan, and Triyano. All seven of these children loved to play with each other, since the parents were friends and knew each other were Saiyans. All of the children had born within the same two year spread.

One day, Frank and Ryan had gotten into an argument over who gets to swing on the swing next. Both of the pure-hearted children suddenly become engulfed by a clear fire-like light. And the two children started exchanging punches that shook the area around them. The parents in shock of the amount of power being displayed by the two children were impressive, but scary. Randy and Tim tried to grab their sons and stop the fight, without revealing their own power to the rest of the children. As Randy and Tim go to grab their sons, the two disappear into thin air. As the two parents are awed by the speed of the two children, the rest of the children were looking at the sky as if they could see Ryan and Frank. Scarlet then says, "Look at Ryan and Frank, I can't believe that they have this much power. They're even in strength." Randy then says to Rachel and Lucy, "Tell the children to keep an eye on Frank and Ryan, so we can caught them before they destroy the park!", and they did just so. Randy and Tim finally caught Frank and Ryan, and were able to calm them down. That was when, the parents decided to tell the children about their Saiyan heritage.

After learning about their heritage, the children were determined to use their superhuman powers to protect the Earth and everyone on it. Gavin, Ryan and Scarlet decided that they wanted to learn the art of sword training and set out to train with Master Shin Wong Tao. Frank decided to hold off on his training and spent his time training with Amber. Triyano decided to go on his own spiritual journey. Janet decided not to use her power and wanted to become a normal earthling, even though she was half Saiyan.

After 7 years training with Master Shin Wong Tao, Scarlet, Ryan and Gavin competed their sword training and returned home. Frank and Amber had trained at home, but Frank was surpassing Amber's power level, no matter how hard she had trained with Frank. After 3 months of Ryan, Scarlet and Gavin returning home, Ryan and Scarlet decide they want to do what Triyano did. They had asked Gavin if he would like to go, but Gavin refused and decided to remain to train and protect their families in case something happened. As Scarlet and Ryan were leave, Frank and Amber came running up to them with travel bags in hand. Frank said, "If you think you're leaving without me, you're more stupid then I thought. After all, I can't have my Rival (and Best Friend) travel the world without me." Ryan and Scarlet hugged Frank and Amber. And set out for their new journey.


	2. Chapter 1 - Before the Tournament

Three years have passed since Frank, Ryan, Scarlet and Amber started their journey to travel the world. These four were taken under the wing of Goku, The Savior of the Universe, to learn how to control and hide their energy. As their training progressed, Goku had his friends and family help out. But for some reason, Goku found interest in Frank and Vegeta who started showing up every day, found interest in Ryan. After competing their training, the four Saiyan children continued their journey searching  
the world.

One day, when Frank and Ryan were in a grocery store getting supplies, a young man handing out flyers, walks over and hands them one. Frank and Ryan rushed to finish their shopping and searched to find Amber and Scarlet. When Frank finally found Amber, he used his Instant Transmission (that he had learned during his weeks of one-on-one training with Goku) to teleport them in front of Ryan and Scarlet. When Frank and Amber appeared, Ryan and Scarlet where looking at the flyer and fell over in shock. Ryan said, while getting up, "Frank! Where in the world did you come from?" Frank said, "I just used a technique that I learned from Goku, called Instant Transmission, and it seems to be very useful. Don't you think so?" Ryan shook his head in approval, and then said, "But girls check this out... It's a flyer for the 32nd Annual World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island. I think we should compete." "But don't you think that people might question our strength if completely dominate the competition?" Frank said. Amber grabs the flyer out of Ryan's hand and says, "If we can hide our power levels and end the matches before anyone realizes it, we should be fine." Scarlet places her hand in front of everyone and says, "Well I'm in. If anyone else wants to compete to?" Amber then placed her hand on top of Scarlet's. Frank starting not believing the sweet-hearted Amber actually wants to compete, so he places his hand on top of Amber's and says, "I'm going to miss the chance of a lifetime!" "Well if Frank s going to compete then I can't let him get the best of me!" said Ryan. "Uh… Guys? The poster says the tournament's in five days." Scarlet said, in worry.

Frank suddenly starts thinking and says, "Oh… Shi~" and he vanishes into thin air in the middle of his sentence. Everyone look at each other in confusion. Frank suddenly reappears in front of the group and gives us thumbs up. Ryan asks Frank "Ok? Where did you go and why are you giving a 'thumbs up'?" "I went to see Goku and tell him about us competing in the World Martial-Arts Tournament. Goku told me that he'll be at the Tournament to watch us to see how our train as processed. Then Vegeta appeared and said he'll be their too." Scarlet then says, "I think we should go to Papaya Island and register to compete, don't you agree?" Ryan and Frank then both say, "I know the better fighter will win" and both start at each other and smile.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Qualifying Round Begins

As the days passed, the young Saiyans had traveled to Papaya Island and registered to compete in the World Martial-Arts Tournament, two days before the tournament. Amber and Scarlet spent their time shopping throughout the island, as Frank and Ryan when around looking for a deserted spot on the island to train. When Frank and Ryan couldn't find a place to train they decided to find Amber and Scarlet. After about 3 hours of looking, Frank and Ryan couldn't find a trace of Amber or Scarlet's energy, so they decided to split up. Frank started to sense a burst of energy, and he quickly used his Instant Transmission to teleport himself.

When he reappeared he was located next to "half-dressed" Amber, who fell out of the dressing room to the floor. When she got back up, she got into Frank's face and angrily said, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you where you stand. Got It?!" Frank scared out of his mind, shook his head in agreement and quickly left the dressing room with his head down in shame. Amber closed the door behind Frank and lend against the door holding her chest, as if her heart was about to come out of her chest. Ryan had sensed the energy and rushed as fast as he could without flying. As he got to the location of Frank's energy, Ryan sees that Frank is blushing with his head down, and asked, "What in the world just happened to you? I sensed a burst of energy coming from this area, and then I sensed you. So I ran here as fast as I could without flying. So what happened?" Frank continued to walk away, and said, "I can't tell you." A few later Ryan turns around to see Amber coming out of the same dressing room that Frank came out of. Ryan then walks over to Amber, and before he has the chance to ask her any questions. Scarlet walks in front of Ryan and says, "The best idea is not to ask her anything about what just happened, ok?" Ryan shook his head in agreement and walked away.

The next day, Frank meet up with Goku and was handed a capsule. Goku told Frank to the group wear was in the capsule during the tournament. When Ryan, Scarlet and Amber finally meet up with Frank, he had been starting at the capsule wondering what was inside. Frank then decided to open the capsule, and a small cloud of smoke came from the capsule and revealed a box with four doors. Each door was labeled with the children's names. Ryan was the first to open his door to reveal a new sword with an engraving saying_ Hope_. Scarlet was next to open her door to reveal a sword with an engraving saying _Power_. Frank and Amber decided to reveal their doors together. Frank received an orange Turtle Hermit outfit like Goku's, but it had the symbol for _Hope_ on it. Amber received an orange Turtle Hermit outfit like Frank's except it said the symbol for _Angel_ on it.

As Frank and Amber decided to change it to their new outfits, Ryan and Scarlet decided to go look at some of the competition that they would have to get through. When Frank and Amber finished, they met up with Ryan and Scarlet. After check out the competition, Frank notices faint recognizable energies. When Frank decides to go check out the energy source, the announcer turned on the microphone and started to announce the rules. Then the announcer asked to have everyone line up and have them pick a number. Frank drew #30, Amber drew #14, Ryan drew #79 and Scarlet drew number #51; which placed the four children in separate brackets.

The first child to compete in the qualifying round was Ryan. His opponent was a man named Grizzly Rogers. As soon as the referee told the two fighters to begin, Grizzly ran after Ryan. Ryan side-stepped Grizzly and tossed him out of the ring, quickly winning the match. Next up was Amber, who faced a 15-foot Giant named Big Kong King. Big Kong used his massive 40EE boot to squash Amber, the whole crowd went in shock couldn't believe what happened. As Big Kong is laughing because of "victory", Amber starts lifting the massive foot off of her and sent the Giant flying through the wall, causing a ring-out. When Frank turn came up, he climbed into the ring and the sat down. When Frank's opponent climbed into the ring, Ryan yelled to Frank "Frank watch out, your opponent isn't like the rest of these fighters." Frank turned to his opponent to reveal, Piccolo. Piccolo just started at Frank and with an excited smile on his face, looks at Piccolo and says, "I thought that I wasn't going to have a fight till the Tournament, but now I'm excited." Piccolo then got into a fighting stance, as did Frank. As soon as the announcer told the two men to begin, Frank disappears and Piccolo goes flying out of the ring. Before hitting the wall, Piccolo stopped and flew back into the ring. Frank reappeared behind Piccolo and then bear hugging him. Frank jumps with Piccolo in his arms. As the two men are in to air Frank turns then upside down and sends them directly into the ring floor. When the smoke cleared, Frank is standing over an unconscious Piccolo. The Announcer had declared Frank the winner, after Piccolo didn't get back up before a 10 count. When it was Scarlet's turn, her opponent decided to forfeit after seeing she came from the group that took out a Grizzly Man, a Giant and a green slug person with no problem.

The qualifying round continued and the children quickly won their matches without much of an effort to try. The qualifying rounds finally came to an end when there were only 16 finalists. The finalists conceived of Frank, Ryan, Scarlet, Amber, Wolfman, Giant Boulder, Mr. Satan, Mr. Chuckles, Lightning Wonder, Trunks, Goten, Majin Buu, Krillin, Android 18, Tien and Yamcha. The announcer then told the group of finalist to get a well-rested night of sleep because tomorrow is when the real challenge begins.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Fights are Assigned

As the group of finalist started to disperse, Goten and Trunks walked up to the Saiyan children; Goten started talking to his father's student, Frank, and Trunks started talking to Vegeta's student, Ryan. Scarlet and Amber started to talk with Android 18. Tien and Yamcha carefully watch Lightning Wonder and Giant Boulder; as Mr. Satan notices that Frank and Ryan are talking to Goten and Trunk, he begins to worry if the children would take it easy on him and save his reputation. Goten and Trunks then pointed over at Mr. Satan; shortly after Frank and Ryan walked over to Mr. Satan, who was scared out of his mind. "So… You're the man who 'saved' the Earth from the monster named Cell? You don't look all that special to us," Frank says. Ryan walks around the "savior" and says, "I'm going to enjoy kicking your teeth down your˗" Hercule then gets down his knees and begs for the two children not to kill him. The children then start to laugh and Frank says, "Mr. Satan, we know how much it means to you to be the World Martial Arts Champion. But frankly, we don't care about the title. All we want is to have some competition, but we will do you a favor…" Ryan starts to finish Frank's plan by saying, "If anyone of the four of us fight you in this tournament, we will take it easy on you and act like you're hurting us but we will still win."

Frank and Ryan then walk away from the frightened "savior" (who had also pissed his pant). As Frank and Ryan walked over to Scarlet and Amber, Wolfman started to stalk two females every move they made and Frank and Ryan saw this. As the children walked to their hotel, Frank continued to notice Wolfman following them. When the children reached the hotel, Frank turned to the group and said, "You guys head up to the rooms I need to do something before I get to the room." Scarlet replied, "Frank we just ate 2 hours ago, you don't need to-" , Frank cuts her off by saying, "I'm not hunger I just need to take in the fresh air, ok?" Amber and Ryan had noticed Wolfman's Ki because they could read it, But Scarlet couldn't read Ki unless it was large. Ryan, Amber and Scarlet all started to head up to the rooms and Frank stayed behind. Wolfman who was hiding it the bushes watching the children, snickers and says to himself, "Two girls are the perfect bait, and they don't even suspect a thing. But, why's this boy just standing outside by himself." Frank, who then walks pass the bush that Wolfman is hiding in, says, "If you don't come out of that bush in 30 seconds, I'm going to make sure you don't compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Wolfman realizing he's busted, comes out of the bush and asks Frank angrily, "How did you know that I was stalking you and your group this entire time?" Frank turns and walks over to Wolfman, then lends next to his ear and whispers, "I could sense your energy and intentions as we were leaving the Qualifying rounds' stages. And trust me; you don't want to mess with those girls, because if you do you'll regret doing so." Wolfman scared runs away and Frank seeing this decides to teleport infront of his, which makes Wolfman fall to the ground in shock. Frank saying to Wolfman before Teleporting to Ryan, "Have a goodnight sleep, because you're going to need it." After Frank vanishing in front of him, Wolfman realizes that he pissed himself and walks away embarrassed.

The following morning, Frank and Ryan decide to wake up at 6 am for an early morning sparring, which is 5 hours from the tournament recommending them from being at the stadium. The two children sparred for 3 hours before going back to the hotel and getting ready. As they arrived at the hotel room, they open to door to reveal two towel-covered half-Saiyan females. Just as the 4 half-saiyans lock eyes, Frank quickly slams the door shut with Ryan and himself in the hallway. Thirty seconds later, the two females scream and the two boys were pulled into the room by the females. The two boys fearing for their lives, wonder what is going to happen to them. Scarlet walks over to Ryan and Frank hold long cloth tell them, "You two will put these blindfolds on till we tell you two. GOT IT!" Frank and Ryan quickly put on the blindfolds, and 30 minutes later Scarlet and Amber removed to blindfolds. Frank and Ryan then got cleaned up and dressed in the bathroom.

After everyone was ready, Frank used the Instant Transmission to teleport the group to the tournament. When arriving to the stadium's lounge area, all the competitors were given breakfast. But instead of diving into the All-You-Can-Eat buffet compared to Goten and Trunks had, the children eat ate a Senzu bean, which had been given to the children by Goku, to hold their hunger. When the stadium was filled with people, the competitors were told to line up to be introduced towards the fans. The announcer then says, "I hope you are all ready for some exciting Martial Art, because I know I am. So let us get things started by introducing you to the fighters that made it all the way to the big stage..!" All of the fighters started walking out being led by a cocky Mister Satan and joyful Majin Buu. When everyone had reached the ring, a gong was hit and the announce said, "All these competitors made it to the finals but only one can be declared the World Martial Arts Champion. So may Mr. Chuckles please come forth." Mr. Chuckles then walked over to the box and picked out a number. "Mr. Chuckles is number 7! Next up is Frank!" As Frank walks pass Buu, he asks him, "Buu can you make Ryan, Scarlet and Amber in a different bracket then me or each other." Buu agreed. Frank then walked over to the box and put his hand in. "Frank is number 1! Mr. Satan, can you please come forth?" Hercule bravely walks over to the box and pulls out a ball. Without looking at the ball, holds it in the air. "Mr. Satan is number 2!" Everyone in the crowds starts to cheer, now knowing who their hero will face. Hercule then turns to look at Frank, who's laughing on the ground along with Ryan. "Buu it's your turn to pick one." Buu skips over to the box and pick out a number. "Buu will be number 16! Next up is #18." As the numbers continued, so did interesting pair-ups. "In the first match, it will be Frank verses the Defending champion, Mr. Satan. In the Second match, it will be Goten verses Lightning Wonder. In the third match, it will be Amber verses Giant Boulder. In the Fourth match, it will be Mr. Chuckles vs #18. In the fifth match it will be Krillin verses Yamcha. In the sixth match, Scarlet verses Wolfman. In the Seventh match, it will be Trunks verses Ryan. Last and certainly not least; in the last match, it will be Buu verses Tien. Now we will take a quick intermission. So… Get ready for the wildest ride of your lives!" As the crowd cheers, the fighters head towards the back and get ready for their matches.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Crowd's Loving Support

Hercule Satan looks over to his first round opponent, thinking about the embarrassment he will face, losing to a newcomer. If I lose, everyone will thing I'm no hero. I'm just a joke, as Hercule's thoughts continue to race. Frank finishes getting ready to his match by deciding to weight his weighted training clothes, as to slow him down. Ryan, Amber and Scarlet come over to Frank and Ryan says jokingly, "Hey Frank. Don't get beaten to badly by Hercule." "You're an ass, you know that Ryan?" as Amber sits down next to Frank, "Listen no matter who is the winner at the end of this tournament, can we all agree that this won't ruin our friendship." Everyone agreed quickly agreed.

"Mr. Satan and Frank, will you please start heading down to the ring!" As the announcer yells in his microphone. As the group dispersed around Frank, Amber gives Frank a peck on the check for luck. Hercule walks over slowly, as if he is about to meet his end. When he gets to the curtain, Frank pats him on his back and makes him jump. "Hercule, just relax. After all I'm going to make your lose an accident, ok?" Hercule with a sudden burst of confidence, bolts through the curtain to a million screaming fans, as Frank decides to wait. The announcer the blaring his voice through the microphone announces, "Please welcome your World Champion, and the savior of Earth. Mister..! Hercule..! Satan...!" The crowd starts to chant Satan, we panders to the crowd. Frank decides that it's finally time to stop the games and walks through the curtain. The moment he walks through the curtain, the crowd stops cheering and turns dead silent. To break the silence the announcer says, "Please welcome, newcomer… Frank..!" The crowd then begins to laugh as Frank walks up the stair to the ring. As the slow drum beat begins, Frank gets into a fighting position and Hercule does the same. As the drum beat gets faster and faster, the crowd remains quiet and at the edge of their seat waiting for beginning of the first match. The announcer then pulls his microphone up to his lips and yells, "You may begin..!" followed by a loud gong being hit. The moment that the sound of gong was made, Frank quickly ran after Hercule and started to swing using a Turtle Hermit style of fighting, that he had learned from Goku. Hercule easily dodge the attacks and countered with his own strikes. The two seemed to be evenly matched, because of the hidden amount of power Frank had been suppressing.

As the fight continued, Ryan begins to notice that Goku and Vegeta aren't in the area anywhere. So he quickly scanned the area for any trace of Goku or Vegeta energy, when he was able to locate Vegeta's energy he noticed that they had been above then in the VIP area access by Friends and Family of the World Champion. When Ryan looked back at the ring, he noticed that Frank's acting was well convincing. Hercule, who had been growing tired, was looking to like he had been on the verge of collapsing was suddenly grabbed from behind by Frank. Frank quickly covered Hercule's mouth with his hand and did a headlock. Frank then whispered into Hercule's ear, "Eat the bean and you will be able to regain your strength instantly" Hercule quickly ate the bean and broke Frank's hold and threw him 5 feet. Hercule decided to go for a flying drop Frank quickly dodge the attack, but Hercule not noticing the Frank was near the edge of the ring goes flying out of the ring and land with both feet landing on the grass. With the entire crowd in shock, Frank starts to laugh. "Hercule has landed outside the ring, after attempting a dropkick. Frank is the winner." The announcer screams into his microphone as the crowd stars in shock of Frank winning against their beloved her. Frank leaves the ring and still laughing. The announcer looks over to Hercule, who had broken down crying on the end of the stage. The announcer walks over to Hercule, holding the microphone near his face, "Hercule, I can I get your reaction to what had just happened?" Hercule gets up with tears in his eyes and turns to the announcer, "I made one fatal mistake that just cost me my World Championship. So, I'm retiring from Martial Arts and giving all my support towards Frank and his friends in showing the true power of Martial Arts." Hercule is then given on last round of applause from the crowd and starts his journey towards the future, no longer being the World Champion.

When Hercule walked through the curtain, he was greeted by all of the finalists. Hercule looked over and saw lending over on a wall, looking out at the sky threw a window. Hercule walks over to the man who just defeated him, "The world can be a paradise, or it can be a living hell. It all depends on who you chose to live it. I chose to live everyday as it is. You chose to live a life of luxury on a lie. Even though I can agree with it, I have to say that you are still a good man, Mr. Satan." Hercule who places his hand out, Frank willing shakes it. Hercule walks away, leaving the finalists area and being greeted by a group of media.

Goten had quickly finished off Lightning Wonder with swift jabs to the gut. Amber defeated Giant Boulder by sweep kicking his legs and kick him into the air, who then land outside the ring. #18 defeated Mr. Chuckles, after Mr. Chuckles had forfeited the match. Krillin defeated Yamcha after the two had a Kamehameha battle, but in the end Krillin's was stronger sending Yamcha flying out of the ring. Scarlet had decided to tow with Wolfman for a while, until Wolfman grabbed on Scarlet's chest and within a matter of seconds was sent flying out of the arena. But Next up was Ryan verses Trunks…


	6. Chapter 5 - Students vs Sons

"May Trunks and Ryan please make their way down to the ring!" as the announcer blares his voice through his microphone. Ryan, who is sitting with his friends gets up then looks at Frank (who had already advanced to the next round over his victory on Hercule) and says, "Well, I guess it's my turn…" Trunks, who's warming up with a quick spar with Goten, hears his name starts to walk over to the exit when he is stopped by Ryan. "I'm glad to have my master's student for the first round of this tournament." Ryan says to Trunks with a smile. Trunks smiled back, then, Ryan continued to walk towards the curtain and walked through it, followed by Trunks.

The crowd bursts into cheers as Ryan and Trunks walk through the curtain. The announcer noticing this grabs his microphone and starts saying, "Please welcome Ryan and Trunks… Trunks is a former champion in his own right because when he was younger he competed in the junior division and was the champion. Now he looks to make a name for himself as he hopes to win the World Championship… Ryan is a newcomer, who was trained by none other than Trunks' very own father." When the two fighters get to the ring, they shake hands and walk to the opposite sides of the ring. When they reach their positions, they quickly get in their fighting stances and the drums to start the slow to fast beat. The announcer jumps out of the ring and yells, "You may begin..!" which is followed by a loud smash of a huge gong. The moment the gong sounds, Trunks and Ryan disappear from the crowd's sight and bursts of energy start appearing around the ring, from the shots being exchanged between Ryan and Trunks. The announce shocked that Ryan is able to keep up with Trunks and say, "Amazing! These two fighters are moving so fast that our eyes are unable to follow, but you defiantly feel the amount of energy being used." The two fighter appear with torn clothes and beaten. Ryan then gets out of his fighting stance then begins to chuckle a little and says, "Trunks, you want to know a secret?" Trunks still in his fighting position, starts to wonder but still remains focus on the fight. "I've only been using a ¼ of my max power, and we both know that you want to have a challenge. So, why don't we take it to the next level?" Trunks began to form a white aura around him and yells, "If you truly want to take it to the next level then…" Trunks then turned Super Saiyan and continued, "Let us begin…" The crowd in shock by the amazing transformation of Trunks begin to chant for him, but even with the sudden transformation Ryan remain calm and attacks. Ryan and Trunks exchange blows once again, but Ryan still remains with a huge power advantage. Trunks realizing he is losing to Ryan, flies up in the air. Ryan looked up at the Super Saiyan, Ryan then disappears and reappeared behind Trunks. Ryan then started to form weird hand motions that ends with his index fingers and thumbs touching. Ryan then suddenly yelled, "Time to end this! Burning… Attack!" Then fiery ball shot from Ryan's hand and hit Trunks, engulfing him in flames and sending him outside the ring. The moment Trunks hit the outside for the ring the flames had disappeared." Ryan, who was still floating in the air, finally floats down and lands in the ring. The announcer in shock of the attack performed by Ryan, realizes Trunks is outside the ring and yells, "Trunks is outside the ring… Ryan Wins!" The crowd cheers and Ryan walks over to Trunks and helps him up. The two walk towards the back as the crowd chants, "WE WANT MORE!" When Trunks and Ryan walked through the curtain, they were greeted by Frank, Scarlet, Amber, Goten and a bag of Senzu Beans, Ryan grabbed one for him and handed Trunks one. They ate the bean and recovered to full health.

Buu and Tien where the next match, Tien gave it his all to try and eliminate Buu though his attacks where child's play to Buu. Buu ended the match after Tien collapsed from doing 8 Neo Tri-Beams. The announcer told the crowd to take a short intermission, and get ready for the next round between Frank and Goten. During the intermission, Frank and Amber decided to wait in the backstage of the stadium, as Ryan and Scarlet decide to wander around. Buu ate a banquet, Goten & Trunks sparred more, and #18 talked to Krillin about what then would do with the prize money after then won. When the intermission was about to be over, everyone except Ryan and Scarlet hadn't return. When the announcer came to check to make sure all the fighter returned to the fighter's lounge, he noticed that Ryan and Scarlet hadn't returned. When the announcer told the group that if Scarlet and Scarlet didn't return before the break, they would be disqualified from the tournament. Frank, not wanting his friends to be disqualified, used his Instant Transmission to find Scarlet and Ryan. When Frank reappeared, Ryan and Scarlet had been sitting in a field. Frank without warning grabbed Ryan & Scarlet, and used Instant Transmission to transport them. "Frank, what the hell?!" Scarlet yelling because of the surprise transportation. Frank tells Ryan and Scarlet about how they almost got disqualified, Scarlet calmed and understood why Frank did what he did. When the announcer returned to check on the finalis he noticed that Ryan and Scarlet had returned, so he walked back to the ring to announce the start of the next round.

"Well folks I hope you are as ready for the next round as I am, because... The first match of the second round is about to begin….So please welcome, Frank and Goten!" Hearing their names being called Goten and Frank headed towards the curtain and out to the ring. The announcer seeing the competitors places the microphone to his lips, "This match is fairly similar to the Trunks versus Ryan match, because Goten's father Goku (once a former World Martial Arts Champion) had trained Frank. These two have history are raring to go…" As Frank and Goten stand across the ring from one another, Goten realizing that to defeat Frank was to catch him off guard and think of a plan.

As the slow to fast drum roll begin to start the match, Goten suddenly stood relaxed in the ring. "You may begin!" as the announcer blares into his microphone followed by a large gong being hit. Goten suddenly turns Super Saiyan and uses his speed to try and get an upper hand on Frank, by sneaking behind him. Frank then elbows the air behind him, and hits Goten in the face. Goten hit the ground and covers his face, Frank then leans over him. Frank grabs Goten by the shirt a throws him out of the ring. Goten catches himself from landing on the ground, but turns around into a dropkick and it hits the grass and slides. "Goten is out of bounds. Frank is the winner after an impressive dropkick." As the fans are in shock to realize that the opponent that beat their champion was as strong as the gold fighter they had seen on television.


	7. Chapter 6 - Fate is Love?

As the tournament continued onward Amber defeated #18 without a challenge, Scarlet and Ryan defeated Krillin and Buu after they had forfeited because they had no reason of winning anymore. Which this left Frank verses Amber (two people that had many awkward occasions) and Ryan verses Scarlet (two people who felt companion for one another). After the quarterfinals ended, the announcer told the crowd that there would be one last intermission before the finals.

When the intermission ended the announcer walked towards the area, where the four finalists where Frank and Ryan were sparring with each other and Amber was talking with Scarlet. The children were asked if they needed anything before the end of the intermission, but didn't ask for anything. The announcer walked out to the ring and waited for his signal to end the intermission and start the final rounds.

"May I please have your attention..? May I have the last four remaining finalist come to the ring for a quick interview?" Frank and Ryan listening to the request of the announcer, start walking towards the curtain with Scarlet and Amber shortly following. As the finalist walk down the stage, the crowd erupts with cheers. When the children get to the announcer, the crowd quiets down and the announcer asks the children, "IF… you were to win the World Championship, what would you do with the prize money of $10 million?" The announcer walks over to Frank, and places the microphone in front of Frank's face. Frank answers the question by saying, "If I win the prize money, I would use the money to help our families have a better life." The rest of the children answered with the same response. The announcer is shock with the same response coming from the children. "Well… whoever wins, at least we know your families will be taken care of…" The announcer felling symphony for the finalist and continuing, "But may I please ask Ryan and Scarlet leave the ring so we can official begin the Semi-finals, with Frank versus Amber." Ryan and Scarlet quickly get out of the ring, as Frank and Amber get in their positions to begin the match.

As the slow to fast drum roll begins, the fan sit uneasy at the end of their seats for the beginning of the match begins. "Let the first match of the semi-finals begin!" followed by a large hit of the gong. As Frank and Amber rush towards each other, they deliver punches that connect with each other fists. As the crowd watches in awe, Frank starts to connect blows to Amber and pushing his back. Then with a quick sweep of the legs, Amber knocks down Frank and quick charges up her Ki energy, and blast an energy blast towards him. Frank quickly hits the energy blast straight up towards the atmosphere. Frank realizing that Amber wants to win, he phases behind her and tries to knock her out. The attack fails after Frank phases from sight, and Amber elbowing the air behind her. When Frank phased back into sight, his face is crush by Amber's elbow and he begins to stubble back. Amber charging up for one more Ki blast to make frank land out of the ring is blocked when Frank grabs her hand and kisses her. Amber being surprised by the man she had feels for suddenly kissing her, stubbles and falls out of the ring. The crowd in shock that Frank would just an underhanded move to win by kissing Amber, they begin to boo him. Frank jumps from the ring and picks up Amber. Amber wakes up and realizing that she is in Frank's arm blushes and quick breaks from his arms. The announcer in shock of the development manages to speak, "Frank wins with a ring out, after he kissed Amber causing her to pass out and fall out of the ring." Amber embarrassed hearing Frank defeating her, she begins to run towards the stair of the ring. She is stopped when Frank go in front of her path, and quickly turns her head away in embarrassment. Frank wanting Amber to look at him uses his hand to gently turn it towards him and he raises her head. Amber and Frank now starting deep in each other's eyes, the two kiss each other in the ring. The crowd then being a slow clap and the new couple walks away with the crowd standing in happiness for the couple.

As the new couple walk in the backstage, they are greeted by a confused Ryan and an awed Scarlet. Ryan quickly asks the question, "You two are something else… Frank and Amber together is something I never thought I'd see in this lifetime." As Ryan continues to figure out the situation, Scarlet and him are called out to compete. As they head to the ring, Scarlet grabs the microphone from the announcer and yells, "I forfeit my match to Ryan!" As the crowd and Ryan look at Scarlet in shock of the announcement she just made, Scarlet runs over to a stunned Ryan and kisses him so passionately that they fall over. When Scarlet finally stops kissing Ryan, Frank quickly runs out and starts to drag the unconscious Ryan towards the backstage.

* * *

**The Final Chapter of the World Tournament Saga will be finished within the week, and then we turn to the next Saga called the "Sony Saga"**


	8. Chapter 7 - A Champion is Born!

The announcer walks though the curtain to see an unconscious Ryan, an overjoyed Scarlet and Amber, and a confused Frank. The announcer still confused about the romantic kisses that had just taken placed asks the question, "Can anyone explain to me why I just had a love fest in the middle of the tournament, and why Ryan isn't waking up?" As Frank is trying to figure out the situation that happened with Ryan and Scarlet, but then says as he grabs Amber's hand, "Well… The situation between Amber and I is, I was planning to confess my love for her after the match. But when I noticed the instinct to want a kill me I had to calm her down, so I kissed her. When it comes to the Scarlet and Ryan situation I have no idea…" Scarlet walks between Frank and the announcer and goes over to Ryan and gently places his head on her lap. "The reason that I forfeited the match was before the match Amber and I made a promise that if Frank won, he would fight Ryan. Which Frank won and as for the kiss, I felt like it was the perfect time to have our first kiss since we're dating," Scarlet saying with a huge smile on her face. Frank and Amber quickly turns their heads towards Scarlet and say together, "What?! You two have been dating?" Scarlet just nodded with a smile.

As Ryan wakes up noticing his head laying on Scarlet's lap and his hand on her cheek, when starts to get up he kisses Scarlet and says, "Next time you decide to surprise me with a kiss, remember what happened…" Ryan gets up and walks over to the bag of Senzu Beans. He grabs two and hands one to Frank, "Let's see how much our training has had an impact on use since we fought as little kids." Frank shook his head and the announcer led the two remaining finalists. Frank and Ryan eat the beans was they walk through the curtain. The fans erupt as the announcer yells into the microphone about the history of the two boys. Frank and Ryan then stand on opposite ends of the ring and the moment the gong made its huge bang the match was off.

Ryan and Frank were evenly matched, till Ryan used an energy blast and sent Frank flying 10 feet through the air. Frank floating in the air smiles and starts to shoot his own energy blast towards Ryan. Ryan deflecting all of them makes a huge cloud of smoke, then suddenly Frank tries a flying roundhouse kick that is blocked by Ryan's leg. A large amount of energy burst from the two kicks connecting and blasted the smoke away, allowing the fans to see the fighters. The two fighters separated and stand at the same spot they started at. Ryan smirking says, "Frank I'm surprised that we are as evenly match as we are, but I think the wimpy energy blast that we are doing won't get the job done don't you think." Frank wimps his lower lip with his thumb and agrees with Ryan than gets in the Kamehameha stance, Ryan realizing what he's doing he gets charges up. "Ka… Me… Ha…. Me… HA!" Frank shoots a the wave directly at Ryan who is uses his strength to hold it from injuring the fans, but when he's un able to hold it any longer the blast goes directly towards the crowd. Frank quickly makes the wave go directly up missing the fans. Ryan looking over at the crowd think that they got lucky quick looks at Frank and yells, "Frank! What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed them!" Frank scratching and laughing, "Do you really think I didn't have a plan I missed you?" Ryan then charges Frank, who sudden gets serious and begins to block some the punches and kicks of Ryan.

As the fight continues, the announcer is giving play by play action when he's interrupted by a camera man who tells him that incase of smoke they set up an Heat-vision camera. When the announcer turns back to look at the fight, Frank and Ryan are still fight but in mid-air. The fighter then jump back and deliver a punch that connects to the face. The two boy tired land on the ground and fall to one knee. Frank looks up and says to Ryan, "I can't go much longer. What about you?" Ryan panting heavily manages to speak, "We have been fighting for over an hour, this is the longest amount of time we have fought in an enclosed area, But I don't know if I'm going to last much ether." Both boys slowly get up and yell, "It's time to end this with a bang!" The crowd hears this and cheers louder than ever. The two boys get ready with one final blast, Frank with the Kamehameha and Ryan used the Burning Attack. The two released the blasts and they connect, the boy struggle between the blast. As the crowd watches they realize that they need to move because the moment one loses the battle they could fly into them. The struggle lasts 5 minutes till the blasts explode and makes a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears Ryan and Frank are located opposite side of each other smashed into the concrete stands. Amber and Scarlet quickly fly over and grab the two boys from the stands and give them a Senzu bean.

With the announcer about to determine a winner, he realizes that he doesn't know the winner. He quickly runs over the camera man and tells him to play the heat-vision camera's replay on the blimp titantron. When the replay is shown for the crowd and the fighters to see, both Frank and Ryan hit the stands at the exact same time. The announcer baffled with the outcome, climbs into the ring and declares Frank and Ryan both the World Martial Arts Champion. Frank and Ryan then climb into the ring and give one final hand shake of respect before getting their arms raised in victory and the crowd pouring from the stand into the arena.

The fans then parted as they walk towards the backstage. Although they were stopped by their masters, Goku and Vegeta. The children hug their masters and flew off. As they flew home, they wondered what was next being named "The Strongest of Earth." Frank says to Ryan, "I think I'm going to enter the tournament again in 3 years, what about you?" Ryan looks over at Frank and say, "Well it won't be a tournament if they don't have the defending champions." The children then flew home to continue their independent training together.

* * *

**This is the end of the World Tournament Saga but don't be threatened the next Saga is coming soon and will be starting to come out before the holidays.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Shenron! Grant My Wish!

**Sorry about the delay for this saga to begin... I didn't know how exactly to start off the saga so this chapter is a backstory and starter of the saga...**

* * *

Three years had passed since Frank and Ryan won the World Martial Art Championship. Much had changed in the three years since that fateful day. Scarlet and Amber worked on the "Shop till you drop" technique, since their families are millionaires. Every once and awhile, the girls would go train with Frank and Ryan. As for the relationships between the children, Frank and Amber spent every day together. Frank would train with Ryan for 6 hours then spend the rest of the day with Amber. Ryan and Scarlet spent a lot of time together whenever Ryan decided to take the day off from training. But… What the children will soon learn is that even in good times, dark days can appear from around the corner at any moment.

It was a peaceful summer afternoon; Scarlet and Amber where working on their shopping. Goku and Vegeta had taken Frank and Ryan to the Supreme Kai's planet for some independent training, Goku decided that it would have been a good idea to teach Ryan and Frank how to turn Super Saiyan. The training process was slow because Goku told the two they needed to find a moment of their lives that truly hurt them emotionally. They were unable to find a moment and feel an emotion like that, since their lives have always been peaceful and carefree. When Goku realized this, he didn't know what to do till Vegeta decided to attack the two young children and strike some fear within them. When his plan backfire, after Frank accidently kicked him in the side so hard it sent him into a spasm attack, he soon figured that maybe they wouldn't need to be Super Saiyans.

While back on Earth, a strange pod had suddenly fallen out crash landed in the middle of an open field. The pod was a metallic white, with dark red tinned-glass, with a strange symbol on it. The symbol an upside-down silver "A" with its small whole being filled blue and overlapping an orange circle. As the pod opened, it realized to be highly-cushioned. When the pod was fully opened, a mysterious man stood up and began to open. This man was wearing armor similar to Vegeta's but his shoulders where covered and the symbol on his chest plate, with a furry brown belt was wrapped around his waist. The main had black crazy hair that was tied in a ponytail. The main was wearing some sort of strange device. The man then walked ever so poised out of the crater that his pod created. Then, suddenly the device on his face began to show so weird symbols. As the man turned around, he sees Krillin flying past him with a large bag. The man then rushes and attacks Krillin. Is suddenly smashed into the ground and is shocked when he looks to see his attacker. "You… You're a Saiyan? But that's impossible the only Saiyans left are Goku and Vegeta!"

The man with a suddenly moment of shock looks at Krillin and begin to laugh. "So… Prince Vegeta's here as well… This just made my goal, a lot more fun!" When the Saiyan walks over to Krillin he picks up the bag and reaches inside. When he pulls his hand back out, he finds himself holding an Amber orb with 4 stars within in it. The Saiyan then walks over to Krillin and holds the orb in front of him. "I would like to know, is this a Dragonball? The magical orb that will grant you any wish within its power."

Krillin with shock looks at the man. "How do you know about the dragonballs?"

The man with an evil smirk looks at Krillin and begins to laugh. "Because my hero was killed looking for a way to grant himself eternal life on a planet that was destroyed by him. But he was killed by a Super Saiyan, and I can here to kill him."

"You mean to tell me that you admitted Frieza? The man killed-"

"SILENCE! I'm glad that Lord Frieza spared my family's life before killing all of the other Saiyans. It allow allowed my anger and my powers to grow. And now that I have your Dragonballs I can now fulfill my wish." The Saiyan then looked inside the bag to find 7 dragonballs. The man began to laugh like a maniac and kicks Krillin so hard that he flies into the city and crashes in the store that Amber and Scarlet are shopping in.

When Amber and Scarlet see the hurt Krillin, they rush over to him and stares confusedly-worried at him. Amber then decided to pick up the destroyed Krillin. "Krillin, who did this to you? How did this–"Then suddenly she felt an enormous amount of power coming from the direction that Krillin came crashing from. As she gave Krillin a Senzu bean, the sky suddenly became dark.

As the man stood infront of a massive dragon, the dragon stares at the man. "You have awaken me from my slumber, with that I shall grant you two wishes."

The man then stares at the dragon. "My first wish is that all 5 members of the Ginyu Force be brought back to life and my second wish is that they be transported to this planet standing next to me!" The dragon's eye then begin to glow a crimson red, then suddenly the five member of the Ginyu force had appeared to side of the man.

"I have fulfilled your wishes farewell." Then suddenly the dragon turns into the seven dragonball and dispersed across the Earth. The Beginning of a War towards Hell as just begun…


End file.
